


Let Time Speak For Your True Self

by DraconicMistress, Dragonna



Series: Long Path of Restoration [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 168 years old by the beginning of this part, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Rating may go up, and by extension kiragi too, and he already saw so many deaths of his descendants, and he cannot stopped loving them soooo, and past xander/corrin, and the fact that the main character really is not human, but mostly he's happy, don't tell me I didn't warn you, dragon takumi, final part of the trilogy, i may write the marriage consumption explicitly, kind of, many mentions about what happened in part 2 so., maybe I said, mentions of past oboro/takumi, realization of agelessness, sequel fic, since Takumi is like, since takumi and corrin are the only ones ageless of their generation anyway, spoiler for part 2, tbh maybe that post-conquest part warning is unnecessary, you might don't want to be spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Sequel to Birthright and Bloodline of the Dragons From the Three Kingdoms. Finale of the Long Path of Restoration series. Living for so long , Takumi finally realized that he really is not human. That he really is a dragon like Corrin. And he feels that human society is not for him anymore, he decided to live in the original Valla. And to no his surprise, Corrin was there too. His feelings started to waver. Did he truly still hated her, after his long lifespan that was almost thrice of normal human? And did he truly think of her as his sister? Love and hate, which did he felt for her? And what kind of love? But it seems only time will tell, as being dragons they are, he is stuck with her in Valla.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was going to wait until the previous chapter are beta-ed... But I just can't wait to post this chapter anyway. Like previously said, this fic is the finale for this series. And have lots of spoiler for part 2 as what happened there will be mentioned as these ageless dragons reminiscence the past. It is up to you will you go straight to this part or not.

All the members of the Hoshidan royals dressed themselves in black, a sign of their mournings. That day, the king's  grandson have died. The king himself sure is deeply affected by his grandson's death, and he tried to calm down his leftover descendants. When his concern is genuine. people started to gossip. 

 

_Look at him. Is he really human? He looks so young....But I remember he have ruled Hoshido even before I can remember...._

_My great-grandmother said King Takumi did not age at all since his coronation.... and it was 150 years ago!_

_He's definitely isn't human, then!  No human can stay young that long!_

_In fact, he is not. My great-grandfather said he can turn iinto a dragon when the war with Valla. So does Prince Kiragi. and Princess Kana._

_But Princess Nagisa cannot. Why?_

_Whatever the reason is, King Takumi certainly is not human_

_But he loved us, and have been wise king for us. We mustn't do this to our Majesty_

_You can ignore the fact he really is not human?_

_He certainly is not human, and that's why I pity him. He will continue to outlive his descendants, never to stop loving them as that's his nature of their ancestor, but they will always outlive him, It must be painful to live that way._

_Well, that's his problem, not ours._

 

Takumi can only gulp down his pain. They was right. He is no human, he is a dragon. So does Kiragi and Kana. He does not age like humans . He remembered what Anankos' sanity told him. 

 

_One day you will realize that you really are not human, and you will return to this place._

 

Takumi gaze up into the sky. Ah,yes, the gate to the original Valla was open too this year. What a good time to stop living as a human... 

 

* * *

 

That night, Kiragi and Kana caught Takumi started packing his belongings,with his crown off. His mother's crown. He may have stopped wearing her personality when he is at his late thirties and he started to mature naturally into his role, but he still wore her accessories to honor her. But that too will stop now. That he decided to stop ruling Hoshido from this night. 

 

"Dad, what are you doing?"

 

"Can't you see I'm packing, Kiragi?"Takumi's eyes does not move from his belongings. 

 

"I can see that,Dad. The question is,where are you going,that  you pack your stuff at night like this?" Kiragi raised an eyebrow. Takumi finally look at his son. His eyes looks tired and sad. 

 

"To Valla, Kiragi.  I'm tired.. I'm tired living like this. Say,my son,how old are you this year?"

 

Kiragi actually knows the direction of the conversation when Takumi asked him his age. But dutiful son he is,he obediently answered his father . 

 

"This year... I am exactly 150 years old,Father..."

 

Takumi nodded. "Right. And you were born on my coronation night. And I was 18 back then.  Meaning,I am 168 years old,you are 150,when Kana is 147. But look at all of us. None of us here look any older than 25. All while people around us age naturally,we are stuck in youth. Kiragi,Kana,we clearly are not human. Thus,human society is not where we belong anymore. We must seek a place for our own...  "

 

"You basically saying that you have stopped considering yourself human, Papa.. Does it mean that you have stopped loving humans?"Kana fidgeted. Takumi shook his head. 

 

"No,my daughter.  I haven't, and never will stopped loving humans. Even so,it is true that I have stopped considered myself human.  That's why... I will leave human society. No matter how I loved humans and they loved me back, it will never change the fact that I am not human anymore,living hundreds of years without aging at all. Even if my body is no longer human... My mind and moral still are. Because I was raised among my human siblings, by a human mother with human moral and laws. And that was how I raised you two..  May you two are dragons like me, I raised you two with human moral and culture,because that's how I have been raised. Still ,when we maintained the moral and culture of humans, to continue living  among humans when they age.... When you're not... Is too much for me. So tonight.... I shall depart to Valla. Will you two come with me ?" 

 

Kiragi and Kana hugged Takumi tight,all while stating their reason to come with him. 

 

"Dad... You've been living decades without Mom. If we didn't come with you.... Then who will? There is not much dragons around... I will not let you live another century of loneliness,Dad. "

 

"Papa... 140 years ago it was myself who chose to live with you instead of in Nohr or Valla. It wasn't about Nohr,Hoshido,or Valla,it's I who have chose you  as my father. I have no regret choosing you as my father. So I will be your daughter and follow you until the very end.”

 

The three dragons snuggled closer, until Takumu gently let go of them. He will stop living in and ruling Hoshido, but he can’t be an irresponsible king and just left without pointing any successor. So he decided to point  the next ruler of Hoshido before he leave.

 

“Kana, would you mind to call Namie for me?”

 

The dragon princess shook her head, and she leaved and returned with the dragon king’s  second oldest descendant for the moment.When she was left alone with her great-grandfather, the 30-years old woman can expect Takumi’s words.

 

“So finally it has come to this,  Grandfather Takumi? “

 

The dragon king is a bit surprised that his descendant can guess his mind perfectly, but not surprised enough it can change his expressions.

 

“You already know that what I would say, Namie?”

 

The future queen nodded.

 

“Yes. Considering you have been living more than a century and half and witnessing your own descendants outliving you... You would stopped considering yourself  human and starts to seek a place for your own kin. It doesn’t have to be happened at my generation, but it just happened anyway. That one day you would leave , stopped living among humans because you can’t bear to outlive us anymore. I know this was bound to happen... Or else, why did you raise me to be the crown queen when you can live and rule Hoshido for eternity, Grandfather? “

 

“I am sorry that I am such an iresponsible ancestor for you, Namie” .  Takumi tried to look away from his descendant, but the blue-haired woman hold his hands.

 

“No. If you are truly that irresponsible you would have leave without appointing me as the next ruler of Hoshido. Your decision is natural for someone who have lived as long as you. Great-grandfather... Not only you... I know this day would come. So rest assured. I shall arrange things in your absence. You can leave unnoticed and peacefully.”

 

The bluenette’s eyes met the silverette’s, and the dragon king looks at her with proud gaze. He raised her to be the next ruler of Hoshido, because he starts to feel tired to live among humans.

 

‘You’re so sharp, like me in my teenage days.  Namie... I entrust Hoshido’s future to you. As well to the child in your womb. But you know... I... Hoshido is my homeland. Nothing can change that. So sometimes... Maybe 10 or 20 years later... I’ll revisit Hoshido...

 

The bluenette bowed.

 

“I shall not dissappoint you with the way I rule Hoshido, Grandfather . And whenever you decided to return to Hoshido... You will always be welcomed. No matter how many years after. Your existence shall be known in future generations. “

 

Before delivering the last line, the future queen throwed herself to the dragon king. To be honest, for Takumi, it is kinda awkward for him because Namie looks like Oboro, but isn’t  natural? She is her descendant after all. And her line is what makes Takumi feels better... But far from able to stop him leaving Hoshido.

 

“No matter where you go, we are still your family here. No matter how far and long you went... We royal family of Hoshido is still your family, and will welcome your return,  Grandfather Takumi. “

 

The silverette patted the bluenette’s head, expressing his gratitude, to one of his notable descendants whom all he loved. She’s right. No matter where he went, no matter how long he had gone... They are still family.

 

* * *

 

Next morning, Namie had declared that Takumi, Kiragi and Kana have gone for a long journey, never to return, and that she have been declared as the next ruler of Hoshido by Takumi. Kiragi and Kana gazed to Hoshido from atop a mountain, aware of the chance perhaps this would be the last time they see the land that have been their home for a century and half. After enjoying the last view of Hoshido in their human form, Takumi leaped off the ledge, transformed into a dragon and flown upside. Kiragi and Kana followed his example. After flying quite high, Takumi pointed to Hoshido again.

 

“Look, my children. Hoshido, the land who have been our homeland for a century and half. Hoshido... My land... The land that I rule for said timespan...”  Takumi makes a gesture as if he’s having the entire Hoshido in his claws. Technically, he is. Or more like, he was.. He really was the king of Hoshido. To leave Hoshido and stopped considering himself human is his own choice. Kiragi and Kana knows how painful this decision for Takumi is. Yet he still made it anyway.

 

The dragon king flew to the Bottomless Canyon, with the dragon prince and princess following behind him. When they reached the Bottomless Canyon,  they flew straight to the portal, not even resting to prepare themselves to jump off the bridge. They already know what is beyond the bridge.

 

* * *

 

The sight of the ruined kingdom will always be heartwrenching. Especially for Kana. Knowing this, Kiragi flown closer to her, calming her down, hugging her with his claws as if they are still in their human form. Takumi too rested his wings a bit. He inhaled a long breath again. And here, in this dead kingdom, is where he and his dragon family will spend their eternity. He remembered when Anankos’  sanity told him that he was glad Corrin wasn’t the only one half-dragon in her generation, so she wouldn’t feel as lonely as he was. That Takumi wasn’t the first dragon born among humans. That all of them lived in loneliness until they met Anankos’ Sanity and he offered them a place for a peaceful, long slumber. Must he and Corrin entered a slumber like they did? But they are not the only dragons of their generations...

 

“Takumi?”

 

Takumi turned back to see Corrin, in her dragon form, looking at him. Speak of the devil. He was thinking about her, and now, she appeared before him. And what was this relieved feeling he felt when he saw her? Was it because he was glad he will not spend his ageless life alone, unlike many dragons born among humans before him? Is this is the feeling of knowing there is another dragon born among humans ?  

 

 

But he isn’t surprised at all to see her at this place too, because she must have live through the same way he did. . Living agelessly among the short-lived humans... Just like him, she definitely does not have much choice.

 

“You doesn’t look surprised at all to see me, Takumi. Did you already expect me here?” The white dragon leaned closer to the silver dragon. Much to her surprise again, the ex-Hoshidan king makes no effort to maintain the distance.

 

“Why must I? You’re  Vallite to begin with. It’s just natural that you wish to return here. No matter how you try to deny it, you cannot reject the calling of your Vallite blood.”

 

“But you’re no Vallite, Takumi. You’re Hoshidan to  begin with. So why are you here?”

 

The silver dragon gazes somewhere else. His amber eyes was looking far somewhere else, but definitely not looking to the land of Valla itself. Then he sighed, and takes an amulet from his belongings, raising it into the two dragons’ eye level. Corrin recognizes the amulet, it was Anankos’ sanity gift when the war against Valla.

 

“Remember what your father told me when he gave me this amulet? That this amulet will react by the time I realized I really am not human? And I think... It is time. “

 

The white dragon gently put her claw on the silver dragon’s claw, trying to look into the silver dragon’s eyes.

 

“Takumi... You don’t have to. You’re not the only dragon in this generation... You’re not alone. You have Kiragi, Kana... I’m here too. You don’t have to enter a slumber like the previous dragons born among humans did. “

 

“I will not enter a slumber.” The silver dragon clarified, with the white dragon still looking at him. “But I will do something with this amulet. Say... Isn’t it lonely to be the only dragons around? Didn’t you come here with the intention to permanently reside here, in this dead kingdom? And that’s why... This dead kingdom needs to be revived. This is the time that your father have promised the previous dragons born among humans, that we will free them from loneliness and make our own society of ageless dragons. “

 

“Not only dragons, Takumi. But yeah, we ageless people needs our own society.” A familar voice cut off Takumi’s explanation. The silver dragon looks down to see a certain blond mage facing him.

 

“Leo... So , it was  you who informed my departure to Corrin. “

 

“I sure did “ Leo crossed his arms. “And that is very rude of you, Takumi. You leave without talking to me first, I thought we are friends.”

 

“But you are still different than me, Leo.” Takumi look at Leo with a gaze with jealousy in it, still in his dragon form. “You have the choice to break the spell on yourself and your wife, Leo. You always have. But I was born like this. I never had any choice regarding this dragon powers of mine. Mother sealed it away , distancing myself further than Kamui-Corrin, and suddenly it was unsealed when I hate Corrin the most, making me resemble her, and never to age together with her. I never had any choice...”

 

“Well, it might be true that  you never had any choice regarding your agelessness, but you have, regarding your stay and travel destination after you realized your agelessness. You can roam the land of Hoshido and Nohr... Yet you decide to go to Valla instead. When you first talked to me about that amulet, Takumi, I know you would try to revive Valla one day. Because you can’t stand loneliness. You want to be loved and loved people back, but being a dragon you are now, it is impossible with humans. So you have to create a dragon society by your own hands. That’s why I know you would do this. “ Leo reaffirmed Takumi. The silver dragon laughed.

 

“Ha... Ahahahaha! So, am I really this predictable? Very well.... Let’s go to Castle Gygas right now, shall we? You’re going straight to there using warping tome, Leo?”

 

The blond mage snorted.  
  


“Rude. 168 years is more than enough to handle my height trauma, you know. I have my own dark falcon, thank you.” And Leo hopped on to his dark falcon, where his wife and son is waiting for him.

 

Five dragons and one dark falcon flied across the dead land of Valla. Not exactly dead, because even after uninhabited by humans or any sapient race, Valla is still not as deserted as Nohr. But it is clear that by deserted, it was once a place of civilization, but now was left by its inhabitants. Takumi cannot blame them. In the previous war, Valla was terrorized by Anankos’ insane half, and the people of Valla are forced to migrate to Hoshido and Nohr even after the mad dragon god was defeated.

 

* * *

 

When the five half-dragons arrived in Castle Gygas, the amulet Anankos previosly gave Takumi shone, leading him to another chamber. A door proudly stand, protecting the dragons born among humans from the previous generation in their slumber.

 

“Takumi... This chamber...” Corrin was struck in awe with the chamber. Takumi answered her with his eyes still focused to his amulet.

 

“This chamber, Corrin, is what your father promised me. Remember when he said I am not the first dragon born among humans? This is where the previous human-descent dragons sleeps... And now...” 

 

 Takumi raised his amulet to the door’s keylock. The amulet shone even brighter, sycchronizing itself with the door, and the door opened itself for the dragons. There are three parts of the chamber.  The right part is where there is Hoshidan style coffins, where the ex-Hoshidan dragons sleeps, the left is where the Nohrian dragons, and the middle of the room is where the Vallite dragons takes their slumber. The five dragons and the three humans walked among the coffins.

 

“Papa... These coffins... “ Kana walked closer to Takumi, and the silver dragon snuggled himself to the white dragon.

 

“No worry, Kana. They are not dead . They are just sleeping... It is okay. In  fact, this is their destined time to wake up.”

 

After Takumi reassured her, Kana walked closer into one of the coffins, trying to wake the sleeping dragon in the coffin, but the dragon in the coffin woke up without Kana touching her. The other dragons in that chamber are starting to wake up too. There are total 15 dragons who sleeps in that chamber. 5 are Hoshidan, 5 are Nohrian., and the last 5 are Vallite. The dragons from the previous generations all have their eyes locked on the 5 younger dragons, which later Takumi  respectfully bowed to his ancestors. Kana and Kiragi followed him, so does Corrin, and Siegbert folllowed her example too.

 

“You.... You are all dragons...” A Vallite dragon opened her mouth, even she is incapable of proper speech due to her shock. Takumi spoke to her respectfully.

 

‘Yes. And that’s why... The time has come. The time for us dragons to create our own kingdom. By reviving Valla.”

 

“Revive? Do you mean Valla has been destroyed?” The female Vallite dragon continued. It seems she was the eldest of all dragons sleeping here.Takumi nodded to her question.

 

‘Sadly... Yes. It happened 140 years ago, in fact. But the royal bloodline, the bloodline of dragons still lives in the Hoshidan and Nohrial royals. So for the dragon that will born to either royal families in the far future... And for ourselves too.... Because many of us have been living in loneliness for centuries... We must create our own society of dragons.”

 

“Your words is very accurate, and we all too yearn for a society for our kin. However... Who would want to be king? All of us here have been living for too long to rule... We’d prefer to be advisors rather to directly rule the land.”  Another Hoshidan male dragon commented. A  Nohrian female dragon nodded.

 

“Is... Is it okay that if I take the throne despite the presence of all predecessors as dragons here? I... I’m feeling impudent to take the throne in this situation...” Corrin fidgeted, still in her dragon form, looking down, and the eldest dragon laughed again.

 

“We will not be insulted, child! We were the ones to suggest that  to you instead. And we will be happy to be your advisors. And say.... Didn’t you do the same to  your descendant in Nohr and Hoshido before coming here? So no worry!”

 

“Also, you’re lucky. Many of us here married a human in the first century of our lives, but it seems you married a dragon on your first marriage. You will love him and be together with him for the eternity, as we dragons are ageless!” Another Hoshidan female dragon coeed. Before Corrin can replied her, Takumi already did, coldly.

 

“I am not her husband. I was the king of Hoshido, and she was the queen of Nohr.”

 

Many people in that chamber sounds dissappointed with Takumi’s statement. However, then he bowed his head to Corrin.

 

“However, my respect to the next queen of Valla. With all respect of your Vallite bloodline, not to mention you are the direct daughter of Anankos himself, no one other than you deserved the Vallite throne. However, since I have nowhere to go... I shall serve you as many of your advisors.”

 

Corrin is still shocked with Takumi’s sudden respect to her. However, she instead spout the thing about him that bugs her the most.

 

“Takumi.... You still hated me, didn’t you?”

 

The silver dragon did not respont to the white dragon’s question. Deep down actually he is shocked. He asked himself the same question. Did he truly still hated her? After living a century and half? After considering his human self dead? Sure, Corrin have caused great damage to Hoshido 150 years ago. But it have been 150 years. Even in 30 years, traces of that war dissappeared already. Not to mention, being  a dragon he is, he already saw how fleeting and brief human lives are. Even if Corrin sided with Hoshido back then, he and Corrin are fated to outlive everyone and returned to Valla. So does his hatred still worth it? Still logical, considering his own old age?

 

But Takumi decided to not asnwer her question. Mainly because the silver dragon himself can’t answer the white dragon’s question. But he knows, one day his hatred will be washed away cleanly from his heart becase of his old age and the fact he is  bound to live with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa is Kiragi's younger sister from Oboro, born with her dragon powers dormant since I already explained in part 1 why Kiragi was born as awakened dragon like Takumi. She's already dead by the time this part started. Her death was the beginning of Takumi's realization that he really is not human . Like, he's about 100 years old or so yet still looks like 18. Also there are 15 dragons.... Sieg too can get his own wife and started his own ageless family XD. And Leo? He married Nyx. So he put a spell to make himself ageless like her . And Forrest followed after him. And then Corrin , being a dragon, lost Xander because of natural cause, more reason for Leo to be ageless like her...


End file.
